outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This timeline lists all known events in the Outlast ''franchise. 1918 ;October 20 :Rudolf Wernicke is born in Germany.Dr. Wernicke Death Certificate 1933 ;Unknown date :Sullivan Knoth is born.Outlast 2 Character Reveal: Sullivan Knoth on ign.com 1938 ;September 6 :A report is written in Berlin regarding the progress of Dr. Wernicke's work on the Morphogenic Engine.The Spirit Breach 1949 ;Unknown date :Dr. Wernicke is brought to the United States as part of Project Paperclip.Dr. Wernicke Obituary 1952 ;Unknown date :Shirley Pierce is interned at the Mount Massive Mental Hospital for hypnotherapy treatments.You Promised Me a Rose Garden 1954 ;Unknown date :Dr. Wernicke is officially recorded as citizen of the United States. ;February 10 :Shirley Pierce is subjected to an Hypnotic Homicide experiment as part of the MKULTRA program.MKULTRA CIA Hypnotic Homicide 1958 ;Unknown date :Dr. Bruce Newhouse starts working at Mount Massive on hypnotherapy treatments for patients.God and Family ;April 15 :J. Lawler budgets for the continued research of Dr. Wernicke's Morphogenic Engine as part of Project MKULTRA.Lesser Known Ecological Aspects of Humanity 1966 ;Unknown date :Sullivan Knoth works as a shoe salesman in Albuquerque, New Mexico. 1969 ;Winter :Sullivan Knoth and his followers caravan out into the Arizona Desert. 1971 ;Unknown date :Mount Massive Asylum is shut down amid scandal and government secrecy.Mount Massive Asylum (note) :Sullivan Knoth and his followers found Temple Gate in the Havasupai Indian Reservation.Temple Gate (recording) 1985 ;December 27 :Rudolf Wernicke is interviewed by CIA on his work on Morphogenic Engine, Project Walrider. 1987 :Paul Marion passes the State Bar exam in Ohio.Outlast: The Murkoff Account'' Issue 1 1995 ;December :Blake Langermann, Lynn and their classmate Jessica Gray are attending 4th grade at the St. Sybil High School. Jessica is found hung. 2006 ;Unknown date :The Murkoff Corporation buys the Spindeltop Psychotherapy Clinic in Hattin, Texas, as part of Jeremy Blaire's "Research Through Charity" initiative. 2007 ;Unknown date :Simon Peacock leaks Murkoff files and disappears.Outlast: The Murkoff Account Issue 4 2008 ;Unknown date :Paul Marion and Pauline Glick are partnered as Murkoff Insurance Mitigation officers. ;July :Dr. Wernicke moves to the Mount Massive Preserve to do charitable work for the Murkoff Corporation. ;Late 2008 :Marion and Glick resolves on the Hat Box Murders at the Spindeltop Psychotherapy Clinic. 2009 ;Unknown date :Mount Massive Asylum is reopened by Murkoff Psychiatric Systems for charitable work. Chris Walker is interned as patient. ;February 28 :Dr. Wernicke is officially pronounced dead at the Mount Massive Preserve. ;April 12 :William Hope starts consultations for the Morphogenic Engine program.Project Walrider Patient Status Report for William Hope 2010 ;Unknown date :Melissa Cho fills a lawsuit against Murkoff regarding the termination of her contract at Mount Massive Asylum based on gender selection.Gender Selection in Mount Massive Contractors ;November 1 :Frank Manera starts consultations for the Morphogenic Engine program.Project Walrider Patient Status Report for Frank Manera 2011 ;January 28 :Chris Walker starts consultations for the Morphogenic Engine program.Project Walrider Patient Status Report for Chris Walker 2012 ;October 4 :An anonymous employ at Mount Massive complains to Human Resources on safety conditions at the hospital. Marion and Glick are sent to the asylum to investigate''Outlast: The Murkoff Account'' Issue 2 ;October :Richard Trager is fired from his post as executive in Mount Massive and interned as patient of the Morphogenic Engine program. ;October 28 :Last corn harvest in Temple Gate.Corn sack models in Outlast 2 2013 ;January 7 :Three more members of Temple Gate are sent to live with the Scalled. Val gets seven more oprhans under her care.Val's Journal Pt. 1 ;February 14 :Eddie Gluskin starts consultations for the Morphogenic Engine program.Project Walrider Patient Status Report of Eddie Gluskin ;March 9 :Val is getting more visions regarding the infanticides Sullivan Knoth commits for the Testament of the New Ezekiel.Val's Journal Pt. 3 She starts to question her commitment to the faith.Val's Journal Pt.2 ;June 17-19 :Val's vision of another God become clearer and she fully embraces her own faith.Val's Journal Pt. 4Val's Journal Pt. 5 ;September 17 :Waylon Park leaks information regarding the experiments at Mount Massive Asylum to Miles Upshur. He is consequently arrested and processed as a patient.The Whistleblower (document) ;September 18 :The Mount Massive Asylum Incident, Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower take place. Waylon Park escapes the asylum. ;Late September :Paul Marion and Pauline Glick are looking for Waylon Park to prevent any leaks regarding Mount Massive Asylum and Murkoff Corporation, but unsuccesful. :After Waylon escapes from asylum on Miles' jeep, he stops near a gas station, where after buying a bus ticket he goes to meet Simon Peacock, and leaks enough evidence to incriminate Murkoff. :Simon Peacock is killed by Murkoff agents and reanimated by unknown means. :A few days after the incident, they follow Miles Upshur's bank activity to Tiffany Hope. Murkoff eliminates Billy Hope's Walrider manifestation.Outlast: The Murkoff Account Issue 3 :Waylon Park sets his house on fire to get rid of evidence and flees with his family. :Marion and Glick continue investigating leads to Park and Upshur. Marion first meets Peacock who leaves him the coordinates to Temple Gate in Arizona. ;Early-Mid October :Simon contacts Paul Marion to remind him the coordinates, and a suspicious writing "Your daughter is connected". :Marion flies to Arizona, following Simon's coordinates. On his way he falls under the effects of Murkoff's tower microwaves. He encounters Anna Lee and her uncle Paul, who is killed in their confrontation. Marion is wounded, Anna Lee flees. :Anna Lee is found wandering on a stretch of the highway. Ultimately picked up by a driver and delivered to a hospital. Paul Marion is also delivered to the same hospital by a family. :Pauline gets to the hospital to get Paul on feet. On the process Pauline kills Anna Lee by strangling her to death, thus covering the tracks for Murkoff on their involvement in the Temple Gate experiment. :Paul Marion gets to his residence, where he discovers that Alisson has been kidnapped by Simon Peacock, for Paul to work for them. :Anna Lee's uncle, Paul's body is brought back to Temple Gate by Marta. :Blake Langermann and Lynn Langermann are interested in this case. :Two weeks after Anna Lee's murder, Blake and Lynn Langermanns arrive at Arizona, Havasupai Indian Reservation point, to look for a factory. In the process the tower's microwave relay crashes the helicopter, Blake and Lynn are separated in the crash, ultimately ending in the Temple Gate. The events of Outlast 2 take place. :The Walrider destroys Murkoff's Radio Towers in Temple Gate, and seven hours after the destruction, Pauline Glick and a Murkoff cleanup crew arrive to take away bodies. One of the individuals found is Blake, now in a catatonic state. Pauline orders that he needs to be taken away to a black facility. Meanwhile, Paul Marion is interrogated by Simon Peacock. ;Unknown date :Simon Peacock is pronounced dead. Paul Marion gives himself up to the FBI after sabotaging Murkoff, severely wounded to the head and carrying a large sum of money. He confesses of his crimes for Murkoff while being treated for his injury. Meanwhile Pauline Glick recovers at a Murkoff rehabilitation center and tells the company's men her side of the story. References }} Category:Outlast Universe